


La sangre y el frío

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Fictober 2020, Gen, Horror, POV Ginny Weasley
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Días 15 (rojo) y 16 del FictoberWS 2020
Series: Cuentos de octubre [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544





	La sangre y el frío

Ella sólo quería ser escuchada. Una motita naranja en un universo de chicos.

Ser la menor de siete hermanos y la única chica hacía que, a veces, se sintiera desplazada, y la sensación creció cuando Bill y Charlie se fueron de casa. Ellos solían prestarle atención, pero a excepción de Fred y George, que eran el perfecto tándem y no necesitaban a nadie más, desde que Ron empezó a ir a Hogwarts, ella había quedado en segundo plano incluso para sus padres. Por eso, cuando encontró el diario entre sus libros de primer año, se emocionó con la idea de que se tratara de un regalo de sus padres.

Al principio, le asustó que respondiera a lo que escribía, pero pronto se sintió en confianza para contarle sus secretos y hablar de sus pensamientos. Para hablar de sus padres, a los que amaba y comprendía que no pudieran dedicarle todo el tiempo que quería. Para hablar de sus hermanos, que a veces la ignoraban por ser muy pequeña, por ser una niña. Para hablar de Harry, el mejor amigo de su hermano y el chico que le había robado el corazón desde que se conocieron en King's Cross.

El diario respondía a sus dudas y preocupaciones con palabras amables y de aliento. ¿Cómo saber que estaba tejiendo una enorme telaraña a su alrededor? ¿Cómo imaginar que el alma encerrada en el diario iba a hacerse con el control de sus acciones?

Comenzó a despertar en su habitación sin tener consciencia de haberse acostado, descubriendo plumas en su túnica que no sabía de qué eran. A veces soñaba que caminaba por Hogwarts sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo; salía a los jardines, hasta el corral de las gallinas, y mataba a los gallos a sangre fría.

Pero fue en Halloween cuando comenzó a tener miedo de verdad. Esa noche soñó algo similar, pero en vez de salir del castillo, se dirigía a un cuarto de baño al que no había entrado nunca, y de su boca surgía una voz que no era suya. Entonces, el lavamanos se transformaba en un profundo túnel del que se alzaba un monstruo de dimensiones gigantescas.

Cuando despertó, empapada en sudor y temblando, tenía restos de pintura roja en la túnica. No tardó en enterarse de que la gata de Filch había aparecido petrificada junto a un terrorífico mensaje: "La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Enemigos del heredero, temed", escrito con pintura roja en la pared.

El tiempo que pasó bajo la influencia del diario no dejó de tener la misma pesadilla. Todo lo veía de color rojo y el aire olía a óxido y podredumbre. El agua del pasillo parecía un río de sangre fresca. Y el monstruo gigante brotaba de todas partes.

Cuando Harry destruyó el diario y a la memoria de Tom Ryddle con él, dejó de tener frío y recuperó el control de su cuerpo y de su mente. Sus hermanos comenzaron a preocuparse por ella más a menudo y sus padres se ocuparon de darle la atención que necesitaba. Poco a poco, la pesadilla quedaba atrás.

Sin embargo, a veces soñaba que corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts, entre paredes pintadas de rojo, perseguida por el espíritu de Ryddle, el basilisco o ella misma, con la túnica cubierta de sangre y el diario en la mano.

**Author's Note:**

> Reconozco que Ginny no es de mis personajes favoritos, principalmente porque prefiero el Drarry sobre cualquier ship con Harry y fue un suplicio leer El Príncipe Mestizo y que a cada rato Harry empezara a pensar en ella sin sentido... quería arrancar todas esas páginas, así lo digo jajaja Pero sin duda es un personaje interesante y tenía ganas de escribir sobre ella. Este tema me parece intrigante y fue genial desarrollar esta idea un poco más tétrica.
> 
> En todos los relatos hago un pequeño trabajo de investigación para encajarlos en el canon de los libros, pues no recuerdo todos los detalles. En este caso, me sorprendió que el mensaje de la pared no estuviera escrito con sangre a pesar de lo que dicen en la película. Literalmente, en el libro, Ginny dice que despertaba con plumas (primero mató a los gallos porque su canto el mortal para el basilisco) y restos de pintura roja (cuando escribió el mensaje). Solo me pareció curioso cómo el universo se modificó en las películas hasta el punto de que es muy fácil mezclar información.


End file.
